Poèmes
by Elwyn-Ketsurui
Summary: Quelques poèmes sur le couple Sanji x Zoro.
1. Si tu n'étais pas là

Mon premier poème sur ce couple :) je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire des poèmes, j'espère que celui-ci est bien...

Les personnages appartiennent tous deux à Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**_SI TU N'ÉTAIS PAS LA_**

Si tu n'étais pas là  
Ma vie serait différente  
Allégresse ou tourmente  
Je ne le sais pas et je ne le saurai pas.

Si tu n'étais pas là  
Avec qui me battrai-je tous les jours?  
Contre toi ou contre mon amour  
Cet amour que tu as fait naître en moi?

Si tu n'étais pas là  
La vision de tes beaux yeux verts ne me réchaufferai pas le coeur  
Je ne pleurerai pas en voyant ta douleur  
Je ne sourirai pas quand tu es avec moi.

Si tu n'étais plus là  
Je n'aurai pas la sensation du fer contre ma jambe  
Je n'aurai pas la sensation de mon coeur qui flambe  
Qui s'embrase comme jamais plus il ne s'embrasera.

Si tu n'étais pas là  
Je serai seul quand j'aurai mal  
Tu ne serais pas là avec ton sourire si spécial  
Pour me crier que cela ne me ressemble pas.

Si tu n'étais pas là  
Je ne sais pas ce que je serai aujourd'hui  
Peut-être que le mal d'amour qui me ronge ne serai pas ici  
Mais tu sais, je ne regrette pas.

Si tu n'étais plus là  
Ma raison de vivre disparaîtrait  
Tes yeux plus jamais ne me regarderaient  
Si tu n'étais plus là, je ne serai plus là non plus

Car, Roronoa Zoro, depuis que tu es là, je n'existe qu'au travers de tes yeux.

* * *

Voilà merci de l'avoir lu!

J'essayerai d'en écrire d'autres, mais comme je n'ai pas l'habitude, j'aimerai bien savoir si celui-ci était bien :D


	2. Acrostiche

Bon, bah voilà, j'ai écris un deuxième poème ^^ cette fois-ci il s'agit d'un acrostiche... J'ai réalisé en l'écrivant à quel point cette forme de poème est contraignante! J'ai bien galérer xD enfin... celui-ci est plus court, toujours sur Zoro et Sanji. Bonne lecture :)

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

* * *

_**ACROSCTICHE**_

**S**i tu savais, Sanji  
**A** quel point tu me fais mal  
**N**e marche plus, ne parle plus, ne fais plus rien  
**J**e ne le supporte pas  
**I**ci je ne suis plus à ma place

**J**e suis seul et je te regarde  
**E**t toi tu regardes quelqu'un d'autre

**T**apis dans ton ombre  
**A**ssez près pour te voir et pourtant assez loin pour que tu ne me vois pas  
**I**nlassablement je te suis des yeux  
**M**uet comme un mur que tu considères indifféremment  
**E**t dont jamais tu ne connaîtra les sentiments.

* * *

Voilà ^^ merci de l'avoir lu!

Au départ, je voulais écrire à partir de "Roronoa Zoro", mais avec quatre "o" et un "z"... la galère -_- Donc j'ai abandonné cette idée.


	3. Ce que je peine à te dire

Voici un troisième poème :) bonne lecture...

* * *

_**CE QUE JE PEINE A TE DIRE**_

__J'aime quand tu me prend la main  
Même si je n'ose te le dire,  
J'aime ta chaleur et tes câlins  
Même si cela me fait rougir,

J'aime ces mots doux que tu me murmures  
Bien que je peine à te les rendre,  
J'aime quand tu panses mes blessures  
Bien que j'affirme pouvoir me défendre,

J'aime ce sourire qui éclaire ton visage  
Même si je peine à l'avouer,  
Je peine toujours à te faire passer ce message

J'aime tout chez toi,  
Cela tu le sais mais je te l'écris  
Car, Sanji,

Je t'aime, tout simplement.

* * *

Voilà... merci de l'avoir lu :)

Il est plus joyeux que le précédent, et c'est encore Zoro qui parle... Sinon, pas grand chose à dire dessus x)


	4. Tout est plus beau

Je ne suis pas morte!

Voici un nouveau poème, qu'en fait j'avais oublié de poster xD désolée pour l'absence, je suis en pleine préparation du bac alors j'ai peu de temps ^^'

* * *

**Tout est plus beau**

Le ciel, la mer, les étoiles, les lumières,

Toutes ces belles choses, je les voyais

Elles sont belles, c'est vrai

Mais jamais elles ne l'ont été autant

Que depuis que je suis avec toi.

Les rires, les pleurs, les sourires, le bonheur,

Toutes ces choses font parties de la vie

Cette vie, c'est vrai je l'apprécie

Mais elle ne m'a jamais parût aussi radieuse

Que depuis que je suis avec toi.

Les repas, les douceurs, tous ces plats, ces odeurs,

Je les cuisine avec motivation

C'est vrai, tel est ma passion

Mais jamais je n'ai autant aimé le faire

Que depuis que je le fais pour toi.

Tout est plus beau depuis que tu es avec moi

Tout est plus beau depuis que je suis tes pas

Tout est plus beau depuis que tu me tiens la main

Ma vie est plus belle depuis qu'elle n'est plus seulement à moi.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu :)

PS : pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction "Jalousie", le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture, mais il m'est difficile de dire quand il sera fini, je pense durant les prochaines vacances. Pardon du retard!


End file.
